Beware the Frozen Heart (If Elsa was Evil)
by ishipkristanna
Summary: Elsa has been known for her bitter attitude to the people, but they would have never known that she had the powers of ice and snow. On coronation day, she cursed the land and put them in an eternal winter for 4 years. Its up to her little sister Princess Anna, and a grumpy ice harvester Kristoff to bring back summer and KILL the snow queen. (Kristanna pairing)
1. Frozen Heart

Beware the frozen heart

In the kingdom of Arendelle, there are two princesses, Princess Elsa and Princess Anna, her little sister. Their parents died in a ship wreck and were living on their own. Elsa had been hiding something from her little sister and the people of the kingdom. She had powers of ice and snow and it was really powerful. She kept her distance from everyone, and was known for her bitter attitude. Since she had ice powers, she had a frozen heart, which stopped her from feeling love. When she was 21 it was the day of her coronation and she was becoming Queen.

Anna was really excited for her and was getting ready, she walked into her room.

Anna: Elsa, what do you think of my dress

Elsa: nice

Anna: nice? That's all you have to say

Elsa: fine Anna you want me to be honest, I think that dress horrible, please choose something else. Actually I'll pick it for you

Elsa goes to Anna's closet and picks out a green ball gown for Anna.

Elsa: this dress will be more presentable for the coronation. And Anna do arrive on time, its not like a princess to arrive late.

Anna: yes Elsa

Elsa leaves out her room and the she sees Kai

Kai: are you ready for tonight ma'am

Elsa: yes I want to get it over with

Kai: Princess Elsa, you know you don't have to do this. If your not ready to be queen

Elsa: are you kidding me? Are you really questioning me? You're just like everyone else, you don't believe I can handle this

Kai: I didn't say that, I just want you to be happy

Elsa: I'll be happy when I prove everyone wrong, I'll show them I have what it takes to be queen. A good queen, just like my mother.

Kai: I understand, please forgive me

Elsa: its fine, I have to get ready for the royal stroll.

Kai leaves the room and Elsa was alone. She starts to get frustrated and she freezes the curtains on her window.

Elsa and Anna are ready to set out for the royal stroll. Its when the princess takes a final stroll around town before becoming a queen. Elsa didn't really want to go but she had to honor her mother.

Anna: I'm so excited, I haven't been in town for years

The guards open the gates and Elsa and Anna are out for a stroll around the town. Anna is amazed at everything while Elsa never smiled a bit.

Elsa: you know Anna, you can go on a stroll on your own. I don't what to slow you down

Anna: okay, thank you

She goes out to explore then she sees blocks off ice on a wagon.

Anna: wow

A tall muscular man walks behind her.

Kristoff: can I help you

Anna: huh

Kristoff: can I help you

Anna: oh uh no, I was just looking, it was really fascinating

Kristoff: its ice

Anna: its not just ice

Kristoff: oh yeah you're right, forgive me, its blocks of ice

Anna: taken from your tone I see that you don't have any friends

Kristoff: whoa lady, taken from your tone you don't have a lot of social skills, you don't come out often do you.

Anna: how dare you assume me like that

Kristoff: how dare I? how dare you!

Anna: you're a rude man, good-bye rude man

She starts to walk away from trips over and ice block that was on the ground. She almost falls until Kristoff grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. She was shock to see that he helped her.

Anna: you saved me

Kristoff: well I just caught you…. I guess you can call that saving you

Anna: thank you, please sir forgive me, those words I said were rude and inappropriate.

Kristoff: you're welcome and I'm sorry too

Anna: I am really grateful

Kristoff: it was nothing

Anna: you should be honored to have rescued the Princess of Arendelle

Kristoff: princess?

Anna: I'm Anna

Kristoff quickly bows down to her and doesn't look at her in the eye.

Kristoff: forgive me princess I am sorry, I had no right to talk to you like that. I am not worthy of your time

Anna: oh no no no, get up

She takes Kristoff's hand pulls him off the ground

Anna: you don't have to do that

Kristoff: peasants aren't supposed to look royalty in their eyes

Anna: you're not a peasant, well you are, but that's not the point. I believe you have a name

Kristoff: Kristoff

Anna: Kristoff, and you're an ice guy

Kristoff: harvester

Anna: harvester. You see you're a not a peasant, you're Kristoff the ice harvester

Kristoff smiled at her and she smiled back.

Anna: is that a reindeer, I never seen one up close before

Kristoff: that's Sven, you wanna meet him.

Anna: yes

He takes her to pet Sven

Elsa was on the other side greeting sellers and bakers. She sees Anna talking with a man, Elsa becomes upset and walks towards them.

Elsa: Anna! What do you think you're doing

Anna: Elsa? I was just talking

Elsa: not you, him! how dare you even look at her, you're a peasant and you must bow. Why are you even looking at me right now, you just broke the law.

Kristoff: forgive me your majesty I didn't know she was the princess

Anna: I gave him permission to, you're not being fair Elsa

Kristoff tries to touch Anna and tell her that its fine until a guard moved him back and punch him in face and stomach.

Guard: you are not allowed to touch the princess

Anna: stop it!

Elsa: guards enough, we don't want to bruise the man. Lets go back to the palace

Anna: NO!

Elsa: excuse me?

Anna: I said no

Elsa: oh really. Guards! Arrest this man

Anna: what no

Elsa: then are you ready to come home

Anna: yes Elsa

Elsa: good girl. Come on Kai

They start walking away, Anna looks back at Kristoff, he was clutching his stomach and his lip was bleeding. She felt terrible of what happened, why was her sister like this


	2. Snow Queen is Born

They were getting ready for the coronation; Anna put on her dress and then sat on her bed. Elsa comes in her room

Elsa: Anna?

Anna doesn't answer her

Elsa: I was doing you a favor

Anna: a favor? He didn't do anything wrong. You hurt an innocent man

Elsa: no one is innocent Anna, not even me

Anna: what are you talking about

Elsa: nevermind

She hears the bells

Anna: ready to be queen

Elsa: I was born ready

They go to the chapel so that Elsa can be crowned queen.

During the ball everyone was dancing and talking. Elsa sat on the throne while Anna was on the dance floor. Then it came the time for Elsa's speech.

Elsa: thank you everyone for coming on this most memorable and amazing night. So now I have something special for you.

She takes off her gloves that she have been wearing. She unleashes her ice powers and freezes a table, everyone screams including Anna.

Elsa: for all these years, I have been cooped up in a castle where I couldn't be myself. And now that I am queen, I can be who I am. I all wanted to do was cause Anna pain and misery because she has the warmest heart. I know you're all thinking, how can I do this to my own sister. She's not my sister

Anna: what

Elsa: I found out about me being found. Anna was so warm and everyone loves Anna, everyone talks of Anna. But now everyone would talk of me.

Kai: Elsa enough

She freezes Kai in a block of ice

Elsa: no Kai!

She then heads outside, everyone backs away from her. The people of Arendelle cheers for her and Elsa freezes a fountain and everyone is scared

Elsa: listen up people of Arendelle, bow down to your new queen. And not just any queen, the snow queen.

Everyone was in shock

Elsa: I said bow!

She freezes another fountain and the people do what she says.

Elsa: I have a special gift for everyone. I will put this land in an eternal winter so you all can feel the same way I felt. Cold

Guards: get the Queen

The guard comes and they start to chase Elsa. She runs to the fjord and starts walking on water and freezes it with everyone foot step. It starts snowing

Anna: can somebody please unfreeze Kai.

She sees that everyone in the land started to panic as they see its snowing

Anna: why Elsa?


	3. Cold Blood

Its been 4 years that Arendelle has been in winter. Anna has been living on her own ever since Elsa revealed herself to be the snow queen. Anna went to town to retrieve some items. She sees that even though its been 4 years of eternal winter, the people looked so miserable. As she was walking she bumps into a man

Kristoff: watch it

Anna: sorry….Kristoff?

Kristoff: Anna?

Anna runs to Kristoff and gives him a hug

Anna: its been 3 years

Kristoff: 4

Anna: where have you been

Kristoff: around. When winter came, business fell down, so now I'm jobless

Anna: im sorry

Kristoff: for what, you couldn't do anything. No one could have stopped the snow queen

Anna: its all my fault

Kristoff: how

Anna: I feel like I could have stopped her. she's doing this whole winter because of me

Kristoff: how could you be so sure?

Anna: she wants to see me suffer

Kristoff: I know Elsa is evil but I don't think she would want something bad to happen to her family

Anna: maybe your right….well I have to go, bye

Anna goes back to the palace and started to think. She was tired of being stuck in winter and wanted her summer back.

Anna: what if I stopped the snow queen

Kai: Anna no its too dangerous

Anna: Elsa said that if you want to be free from the winter someone has to challenge her

Kai: we can send a guard

Anna: she wants me to face her

Kai: Anna you can't. you're all Arendelle has left

Anna: I know

Kai: promise me, you wont do anything

Anna: I promise

It was night time and everyone was sleeping except Anna. She was getting ready to leave out the palace. She was going after the snow queen despite Kai's warning. She wrote a note to him and put on the table

Anna: I'm sorry Kai, I have to do this

She sneaks past the gaurds, grabs her horse, and runs out the palace and was looking for Kristoff.

Anna: Kristoff I need your help

Kristoff: for what? Where are you going, it looks like your traveling

Anna: I'm going to kill the snow queen

Kristoff: (he laughs)

Anna: what's funny

Kristoff: it's crazy. You can't kill her

Anna: why not

Kristoff: 1, you don't have it in you. 2, she is your sister

Anna: she was never my sister, it was all a lie. She despised me

Kristoff: that's not the point, you have a bond. and 3, you don't have it in you to kill anything

Anna: why because I'm a princess

Kristoff: look Anna, I know you want to prove something but this isn't the way

Anna: I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm just trying to bring summer back. You're an ice harvester, meaning you know the way through the mountains

Kristoff: I _**was**_an ice harvester and I'm not helping you find her.

Anna: why not

Kristoff: okay seriously stop asking why. You're like virus; if I'm near you, I might get killed.

Anna: she won't kill you, it's me she wants

Kristoff: I would love to help you, actually no. I can't help you, sorry, you should go back home. (he walks away)

Anna: fine, I don't need your help, I can do this on my own! Keep walking

Kristoff is gone and now she is on her own.

Anna: I so can't do this


	4. To find the snow queen

Anna goes to get her horse and rides to the forest. It was dark and scary out there, she was starting to get nervous.

Anna: come on Anna, you can do this. It's not that scary out here

She hears a tree branch crack; her and the horse get nervous. The horse knocks her on off its back and runs off.

Anna: no! Come back

The horse keeps running and she is all alone.

Anna: you can do this Anna

She gets up and starts walking alone in the woods. It was very windy that night; Anna was trying her best to keep going. She starts to hear footsteps.

Anna: who's there?

She pulls out her crossbow

Anna: come out! I'll shoot

The footsteps get closer and closer and Anna gets more scared. She starts to see a figure, she screams and flinches.

Anna: please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!

The figure stood in front of her, and it appeared to be Kristoff. He saw on the ground shaking in fear. He tries to hold her up, but once he touched her, she started throwing her hands around trying to fight him off. He wasn't even hurting her, but she was constantly hurting him.

Kristoff: ANNA STOP! it's me, Kristoff!

Anna: Kristoff? What are you doing here?

Kristoff: I was trying to see if you took my advice and went home.

Anna: you don't sneak up to people like that

Kristoff: you don't shoot arrows when you don't know who they are

Anna: well I was scared….Wait, did you follow me

Kristoff: yeah

Anna: you do care

Kristoff: I don't want to be responsible for the princess death. I'm kinda involved in this

Anna: so you know where Elsa is

Kristoff: I don't know where exactly she is but I have a hunch. We have to travel to the North Mountain

Anna: ok sure, how are we getting there. By horse?

Kristoff: nope. Follow me

He takes her by the hand and leads her to Sven

Kristoff: hey buddie

Sven runs to him and starts licking his face

Kristoff: you remember Sven right Anna

Anna: oh yes how can I forget

Kristoff: well come on, saddle up Anna.

Anna: wait! We're taking him

Kristoff: well if you mean by riding, then yes we are. Problem?

Anna: no, umm, its fine. It will do. Let's go

She goes forth to Sven and tries to climb on him but he was too tall.

Kristoff: need any help

Anna: I'll manage quite well

She continues to struggle but then she felt Kristoff's hands around her waist. He lifts her up on Sven's back.

Anna: whoa! Oh…..thank you

He climbs up on Sven easily.

Anna: show off

Kristoff: huh

Anna: nothing

Kristoff: hold on tight, we like to go fast

Anna: I like fa-

Sven starts running very fast before Anna could finish her sentence. She holds to Kristoff as tight as she can.

Anna; Kristoff slow down!

Kristoff: sooner we get there the sooner we can get this over with


	5. Snow Queen's plan

In the ice palace with Elsa.

Elsa was sitting on her throne, an ice guard came up to her.

Ice guard: your majesty, I have news

Elsa: what is it?

Ice guard: someone has reported that you are going to have some visitors coming up your way.

Elsa: visitors

Ice guard: yes. A girl and man

Elsa: another citizen begging for me to bring back summer

Ice guard: that's not all

Elsa: oh. Go on

Ice guard: it was a rumor that it might be Anna…

Elsa: what!

Ice guard: yes your majesty

Elsa: She's crazy to come and face me. What a fool. Has does the man look like

Ice guard: he blonde, tall

Elsa gets angry and freezes a wall

Elsa: (evilly) Kristoff!

Ice guard: what shall I do

Elsa: let them come

Ice guard: are you sure

Elsa: oh yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to let them come easily. Get my carriage; I'm up for a little field trip. Once they come here, I'll be happy to add two more people to my decoration.

Elsa had been keeping frozen figures of town's people who had made it up to her palace. She froze their hearts and they froze up into ice. The ice guards goes to her carriage, Elsa goes and grabs a blue fur cost and wraps it around her. She goes outside to the carriage and sits inside. The ice horses started moving and she was on her way to make it difficult.


	6. Other side of the cliff

With Anna and Kristoff

Anna: can we please, please slow down

Kristoff didn't want to but he did. He slowed down for her.

Anna: thank you

Kristoff: whatever

Anna: how will it take for us to get there?

Kristoff: well at this rate. We'll be there tomorrow morning

Anna: oh

Kristoff: you know, I heard that people go up to her palace, and ask her to bring back summer or they just go there for mercy. I also heard that she freezes people's hearts and you never them again

Anna: well I won't even give her a chance. Once I see her, its hello and goodbye with my crossbow.

Kristoff: do you really even know how to shoot

Anna: I had some practice. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. It's going to be like BAM! BANG!

Kristoff: just don't get hopes up high

Anna: what do you mean?

Kristoff: I just don't want you to be disappointed when things don't work out the way you wanted.

Anna: everything will go the way I wanted. Nobody's heart is going freeze.

Its starts to get colder and windy.

Anna: Kristoff?

Kristoff hops off Sven and picks up Anna to get her off Sven.

Kristoff: we have to walk by foot, come on

He holds her hand and they try to keep walking. The wind was getting too much, they were still trying. Anna starts to hear noises

Anna: did you hear that?

Kristoff starts to listen and he notices Sven getting worried. He looks around

Kristoff: come on, we have to hurry

Anna: what is it

Kristoff: wolves

Anna: wolves?

They start running until they came to a cliff. They saw that there was another cliff on the other side. Kristoff picks up Anna and puts her on Sven.

Anna: what are you doing

Kristoff: you can make it

Sven starts to step back so he can run and jump off the cliff to the other side.

Anna: aren't you going to get on

Kristoff: with our weights together, we wont make it. I can make the jump on my own

He can hear the wolves getting closer.

Kristoff: don't worry about me. Go Sven, Go!

Sven charges and jumps off the cliff and lands on the other side with Anna safely. Kristoff backs up and was about to run until a wolf jumped on him.

Anna: Kristoff!

Kristoff tries to fight off the wolf, but he was struggling. He pushes the wolf off him. Anna grabs her crossbow and puts in an arrow, she aims and shoots at a wolf and kills it. Another one was coming near Kristoff and she shoots it. Kristoff grabs a tree branch and smacks it away. He waves the branch around to scare off the wolves, the wolves move back. He throws the branch to them and run towards the cliff and jumps, and makes it to the other side.

Anna: you made it?

Kristoff: of course I did

Anna: you're welcome by the way

Kristoff: for what

Anna: I pretty much saved your butt

Kristoff: I'm glad that I didn't get shot by princess

Anna: you're kidding right. You know a thank you, or thanks Anna, I know it wasn't easy but you saved me. You're going to say any of that to me

Kristoff doesn't answer her.

Anna then looks at his arm and sees that its bleeding

Anna: Kristoff….Kristoff your arm

Kristoff then looks at his arm and sees it bleeding. He touches it and sees the blood on his hand.

Kristoff: uh, its fine

Anna: no you're not

Kristoff: its not that bad

The starts to snow harder

Kristoff: We can't go on; we have to find some where to make camp

Anna: okay

She held her cloak tight and grabs Kristoff's hand.


	7. Positivity

Anna holds on to Kristoff's hand as he leds her to cave to get away from the blizzard. Once they got in the cave, Kristoff made a fire.

Kristoff: you think she knows

Anna: knows what?

Kristoff: that we're coming

Anna: no….. no, she can't. thats impossible

Kristoff: really? Should we even underestimate Elsa. Knowing her hatered for you, she making us suffer

Anna: OK! I get it! She's powerful and she hates me! I'm just trying to be positive. Do you really think she freezes peoples hearts

Kristoff: we'll continue to find Elsa in the morning.

Kristoff gets up and moves from the fire.

Anna: you did answer my question.

Anna whisphers to her self. As Kristoff got up she saw him clutch his side and slowly falls back to the ground.

Anna: Kristoff? Kristoff!

Anna runs to him and helps him up.

Anna: what is it?

Kristoff took his hand from his side and had blood on his hands.

Anna: oh no, the wolves. Thats alot of blood.

Kristoff: gez thanks for making me feel better

anna: shhh, don't talk, you loose more blood

Kristoff: its not even serious

Anna: it is serious. And to think it was just your arm. Just relax

Outside of the cave Elsa was on top of a moutain, stalking where Anna was.

Ice guard: what now

Elsa: we wait

Ice guard: what excatly are we trying to do.

Elsa: we? Well, I'm trying to make my sister suffer

Ice guard: you continue to call her your sister even though she isn't your sister

Elsa: are you questioning me

Ice guard: no I was just-

Elsa: shut up! I'm not done having fun with them yet. Just wait until morning. Its going to be breath taking

Back in the cave, Anna was stitching Kristoff's wound.

Kristoff: ow!

Anna: sorry

Kristoff: its fine

Anna: what happened to you?

Kristoff: a wolf bit me, you were there

Anna: no i know. I mean, what happened to you. When i first met you, of course you were stubborn, but you were also nice, and you did have a sense of humor.

Kristoff: well, losing your job can have that effect on you

Anna: I know what you mean

Kristoff: really?

Anna: well, yeah. I use to go by the pond every day. I even use to go fishing.

Kristoff: you…. fishing?

Anna: yup, and I love flowers, but now, I never get to see them. I just try to look on the bright side or not think about it to make me feel better.

Kristoff: didnt think you'll be an outdoor person

Anna: I didnt think you'll be an indoor person

Kristoff: what? I didnt even say anything about me

Anna: you didnt have to. I can tell by your lute.

Kristoff: I can play that outdoors.

Anna: true, but lets be honest, where do you play it more

Kristoff: okay you got me.

Anna: there, all done  
Kristoff: thanks. How bout we just rest for the night here and continue in the morning

Anna: okay


	8. The Escape

Anna and Kristoff were sleeping in the cave and it became the morning time. Anna starts to wake up. She looks above her and sees alot of icicles on top of the cave.

Anna: oh goodness

She quietly crawls to where Kristoff is sleeping.

Anna: (whisphers) Kristoff….. Kristoff.

Kristoff wakes up and looks at Anna as all she does is points to the icicles over them.

Kristoff: Shhhhh

He gets up quietly and gets Sven too.

Kristoff: (whispers) there's a tunnel in the cave, hopefully none of them are there. We can get out that way

Anna nods and she follows him.

Elsa was still watching for a far.

Ice man: it looks like they are going to make it through your majesty

Elsa: don't think I like that. They just need a little push. You know Anna always wakes up late. Lets make her fully awake.

She uses her power to cause the ice to start breaking and fall down.

Kristoff: LOOK OUT!

Kristoff moves Anna out the way from being crushed.

Kristoff: head for the tunnel!

Kristoff, Anna, and Sven start running in the tunnel. Ice from the top start fall down as they were running. Kristoff grabs Sven and hops on top of him. He takes Anna hand and picks her up and she is behind him on Sven.

Kristoff: hurry Sven!

Anna: I see light

The light was the exit of the tunnel. Sven runs as quickly as he can. They finally made it out. They looked back at the cave and see how its completely sealed off with all that ice.

Anna: we made it

Kristoff: barely. Elsa has to know we're here. Ice just doesn't appear like that in a day in a cave.

Anna: she has to be stopped!

Kristoff looks around.

Kristoff: come on, lets keep going. the North Mountain is that way.

They continue to walk. they had been walking for hours. And it was getting colder as they go closer and closer to the North Mountain.

Anna: I'm freezing

Kristoff: that means we're getting close. What happened to your positive warm place attitude

Anna: it froze. And I'm starving

Kristoff stopped her. She wanted ask him why they stopped but something caught her eye. She saw a shadow, holding a torch.

Kristoff: you see him

Anna: yeah. Who is he

Kristoff: I dont know. No one travels around here unless they have a purpose

The man comes closer and closer.

Man: are you lost?

Kristoff: no

Man: where are you heading?

Kristoff: none of your business

Man: my name is Prince Hans. I have came from the Southern Isle. I lost my guards here.

Anna: I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle. This is Kristoff

Anna and Kristoff were face to face with Hans

Hans: nice to see friendly faces. Are you hungry, I have some food

Anna: thank you

Hans: no problem. Just follow me

Hans starts walking but Kristoff hesitates

Kristoff: I'm not sure about this

Anna: but I'm hungry. And I know you are too….. Hans isn't as big as you, if something were to happen, you can handle it.

They follow Hans to his cave where he was staying. He gave them soup.

Anna: how long have you been out here

Hans: its been a long time. I say about a month

Kristoff: and you have been surviving out here. On your own

Hans: no, I had other people. They uh, disappeared.

Anna: sorry about that

Hans: what are you two doing here

Anna: we're….. Looking for someone

Hans: who?

Kristoff: we lost a reindeer pup.

Hans: do you need any help?

Kristoff: no

Hans noticed that Anna was shivering; he got up and gave her his cape.

Anna: thank you

Hans: no problem.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Kristoff was watching them and he didnt seem happy.

Kristoff: thanks for the food. We should be on our way

Kristoff gets up.

Hans: leaving already

Kristoff: we have to find, you know, the reindeer

Hans: I understand. Good-bye Anna please be safe

Anna: you too Hans

Kristoff: lets go Anna.

Kristoff, Anna, and Sven leave Hans.

Anna: why did we leave

Kristoff: did you forget what your trying to do

Anna: but he was nice, and sweet, and kinda dreamy. He should come with us

Kristoff: you're joking

Anna: no

Kristoff: Anna, you don't know the guy. Generosity doesn't exist like that anymore

Anna: maybe to you

Kristoff: what!

Anna: I'm just saying, you need to start giving people a chance

Kristoff: I have my own personal issues. I just dont want you to get disappointed

They continue to walk and it started to get darker. They were walking near a cliff.

Kristoff: stay far away from the edge

They continue to walk and they hear running water. There was a river below them. Anna slips and almost falls off the cliff.

Anna: Kristoff! Help me!

Kristoff rushes to her. He reaches for her but she falls again. Going lower and only holding on to a branch.

Anna: Kristoff! Hurry!

Kristoff: I'm trying, hold on

She hears a cracking noise

Anna: the branch is breaking!

To be continued….


	9. Prince of curiosity

Anna was hanging on a branch and below her was a river that is freezing cold. The branch she was on, was starting to break. Kristoff grabbed a rope and lower is down to her.

Kristoff: grab on!

Anna grabs a hold of the rope. But Kristoff was sliding down and off the cliff. Because of the snow, Anna's weight, it was bringing Kristoff down.

Kristoff: no. Come on!

Sven grabs the rope to help Kristoff. But then the rope snapped and Kristoff began sliding again. Then suddenly someone grabs a hold of Kristoff's arms. It was Hans! They both quickly and safely pull Anna up.

Anna: Hans!

Hans: are you alright? are you hurt?

Anna: no. I'm just in some shock but I'm fine. Thank you. And thank you Kristoff

Hans: this reindeer must important. Don't you know it's dangerous to travel at night?

Kristoff: yeah I do know. And yes this is important

Anna: it's the royal reindeer; it was my fault it got loose. We just really have to find it and make sure it doesn't cause any trouble.

Hans: I guess I understand. I would like to join you

Anna: yes!

Kristoff: no!

Hans: um yes, no? What's the final answer?

Kristoff: excuse us for a sec

He pulls Anna aside.

Kristoff: what are you thinking?

Anna: well he saved me; I think we owe it him

Kristoff: no I saved you, he helped

Anna: what's the difference?

Kristoff: okay you take him along. We reach Elsa's castle... Then what? Yeah the reindeer ran in there? I'm just going to go in there and kill my sister

Anna: she's not my sister. We can just tell him

Kristoff: he's probably not a Prince. And no we aren't telling him!

Hans: tell me what?

Anna: umm that... We uh...

Kristoff: we all should keep moving

Hans: I can join you guys

Kristoff: yeah...

Hans: thank you

Kristoff still didn't like the idea but they all continued to walk.

Elsa made it back to her ice castle.

Elsa: I must say I am impressed they made it through the cave.

Ice man: so what now

Elsa: we wait. Sooner or later, Anna will be walking through those the doors.

Anna, Kristoff, Hans, and Sven continue walking. Kristoff was watching Anna and Hans just talking with each other.

Anna: wow, I can't believe you have 12 brothers

Hans: yeah. Sometimes its hard though. 2 of them use to pretend i was invisible.

Anna: thats horrible

Hans: I know, its just what brothers. Do you have any siblings Kristoff

Kristoff: why

Hans: curious

Kristoff: no

Hans: so where do you think your pet is? It doesn't seem like you're following any tracks. Why would a reindeer go to the north mountain

Anna: North Mountain? When did we mention that

Hans: you uh… said it earlier

Anna: I guess.

Anna stopped walking to talk to Kristoff.

Anna: I know you're going to tell me I told you so. But we definitely did not mention this to him. Somethings off.

Kristoff: lets hope we figure out something quick. We're at the North Mountain, we just need to see Elsa's castle.

Hans: hey guys! Ever thought about something else being at the North Mountain.

Kristoff: huh

Hans: there's a lot of things in the North Mountain. And not just some pet in the woods

Anna: Hans… what are you saying

Then they suddenly start to hear noises.

Hans: Elsa is expecting you

Kristoff and Anna look at each other. Then they are surrounded by Ice guards that Elsa has created.

Hans: I told you guys you need my help. Now you get to see Elsa faster.

***Authors note:**

_Hey guys, I'm trying finish this story before I go to school next week. Senior year! Yea! Sorry thats Hans being in the story felt a little rushed. Sorry if there is typos in there. I'm just really trying to finish this. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story._


	10. Life's too short

Kristoff and Anna were surrounded by Ice men.

Anna: Hans…

Hans: don't take it personally Anna. Your sister has orders, and I need to fulfill them.

Kristoff: so you're not a prince

Hans: oh I'm a prince. And i'm soon to be king. Once I had you guys over to the snow queen. Lets move!

Hans took Kristoff and Anna to Elsa's palace.

Hans: you should have listen to him, Anna

Anna had no words to say. She knew that she being told not to trust anyone, but she didn't listen.

They made it up Elsa's castle.

Kristoff: I don't like Elsa's intentions, but I must admit she knows how to handle ice.

Hans: come on, we don't have all day!

Hans pushes Anna and Kristoff through the doors

Kristoff: hey!

Then the ice guards put their ice spears against Kristoff.

Elsa: whoa, whoa, whoa!

Elsa says as she got up from her throne.

Elsa: easy boys. Can't you see this is my sister. My dear, dear sister Anna

She came down the steps her throne was on.

Elsa: and her friend, Kristoff….

Kristoff: Elsa.

Elsa: thats Queen Elsa, to you. Guards lower your weapons. Hans, leave us, I need to catch with Anna

Hans and the guards leave.

Elsa: what has been going on with you

Anna: umm

Elsa: you dont have to be afraid to talk to me. I know what you hear and I may seem evil. But I do keep you in my best interest. I've thought of something that can solve our problems.

Kristoff: Anna, don't listen to her

Elsa: quiet!

Anna: I've been thinking about things

Elsa: oh

Anna: Ive thought about how i spent my timing hating you when you left. Then I realized, what's the point. You made some decision that I don't agree with, by life is too short to stay mad at them.

* * *

**Anna**: _I came all this way today to give us a fresh __start_

_But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart_

**Elsa**: _Well this is who I am, welcome to the real me_

_You have no idea how great it feels to be free_

**Anna**: _We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right_

**Elsa**: _And forget who's wrong_

**Both**: _Okay!_

**Elsa**: _Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court_

**Both**: _Cause life's too short_

**Anna**: _To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know_

**Both**: _Life's too short_

**Elsa**: _To never let you see who I am, the true queen of the ice and snow_

**Anna**: _Wohohooo_

**Both**: _I never understood, but now I do_

_Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you_

**Anna**: So you'll stop, then.

**Elsa**: Stop?

**Anna**: To stop your evilness?

**Elsa**: Oh.

**Anna**: Sooo...

**Elsa**: I don't believe you!

**Anna**: What?! I just assumed that you would have to...

**Elsa**: _Then I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends!_

**Anna**: _It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be __best friends_

**Elsa**: _So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage!_

**Anna**: Whoa, whoa! _Don't get upset let's get back on the same page!_

**Elsa**: _Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place_

_And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!_

_Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a __full report__!_

Bye-bye!

**Anna**: Wait!

**Elsa**: _Cause life's too short!_

**Anna**: There it is! _The door you'd love to slam in my face!_

_You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place_

_Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is_

_Not one hundred percent convinced the villain you!_

**Elsa**: _You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care_

_You're a fool who is in with an ice man!_

**Kristoff**: _That is so unfair_

**Both**: _I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!_

HAH! Life's too short!

**Anna**: _To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me_

**Elsa**: _La la lalala laaaa_

**Both**: _Life's too short!_

**Elsa**: _To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see_

**Anna**: _You don't know_

**Elsa**: _You have no idea_

**Both**: _What I've been through!_

_Because of you_

_Life's too short to waste another minute_

_Life's too short to even have you in it_

_Life's too short_

* * *

Kristoff sees Anna reach her crossbow that was hiding behind her cape. She quickly pulls it out and fires a shot at Elsa.

To be continued….


	11. Beware the frozen Heart?

Elsa reacts and has a block of ice.

Elsa: YOU… FOOL!

She fires an ice blast at Anna.

Kristoff: Anna look out!

Kristoff rushes and moves her out the way.

Elsa: I have been nothing but a great person to you!... But…. I must admit, I'm impressed that you wanted to kill me. You actually had planned this out. You should have known it wasn't going to work.

Anna helps Kristoff up

Elsa: GUARDS! Take sister dear and her boy toy to the dungeons!

The ice guards take Anna and Kristoff, Elsa follows them. They go to one of the cells and Elsa uses her powers to close it in.

Elsa: now that I have no interference of talking to you, I should tell you my special plan. I'm going back to Arendelle. I was going to surprise you but… you surprised me. I figure things will be more fun ruling back in center stage. My hometown. Also I will be introducing the new king of Arendelle.

Anna: so thats it. You're just going to leave us here

Elsa: why not, you tried to kill me…. Goodbye Anna

Elsa walks away.

Kristoff: we gotta find a way out of here

He starts to band on the ice thats keeping them inside. All Anna could do was slide down against the wall and just sit there sad.

* * *

Elsa went outside the castle and got on her carriage and she rode away with Hans. Some time later, they made it back to Arendelle. The citizens notice a change in the clouds. They all knew Elsa was near. They were scared and they tried to go to their homes.

Elsa: look at them run out of fear

They went to the center of the town where most of the people are. She and Hans stepped down from the carriage. The citizens wanted to run but they were scared.

Elsa: what are you waiting for! Kneel! Kneel before your queen and your new king or Arendelle!

They people do what she says.

Elsa: now, my loyal people. I'm back to rule right here, front and center now. No more traveling miles and miles to see me and only for me to answer no! I know you're probably wondering, where's Anna? Did she return yet? Well, Hans why don't you answer that

Hans: with pleasure. Your sweet dear princess is dead!

All the people gasp in shockness and sadness.

Elsa: don't give her your pity. She knew better than to challenge me. She knew how powerful I am. And now….. all of you are going to find out how powerful I really am!

(Elsa begins to sing)

_Elsa: A talent that confined me to a bedroom, _

_after a whiny brat begged for a man of snow. _

_Snowmen always on her mind, so I put ice in her brain! _

_We play by my rules if I conjure up a game. _

_But it took more than snow and ice to see her murdered. _

_The fire in our parent's hearts burned fierce and long. _

_So to get rid of mom and dad, I made their sailing trip go bad, _

_I mean, they weren't expecting snow storms quite THAT strong! HA! _

_They let go! They let go! _

_Nothing lasts forever, sure as hell they were the same. _

_They let go! They let go! _

_When you're drowning in an ocean even trolls can't save the day! _

_Anna always was the favorite, our parents clearly loved her more, _

_so when I spotted out my window, their ship along the shore _

_the anger built up in that tiny room, so I sealed their frozen doom! _

_THEY LET GO! _

_While I managed to dispose of mom and daddy, _

_I was thwarted in my plans to take the throne. _

_Though our parents were both gone, Anna's love became her brawn _

_I couldn't freeze her spirit if anything it had grown. _

_And if there's one thing that my powers cannot handle, _

_it's warmth of mind mixed with a belly filled with fire, ugh. _

_So even though I hate you dearly, and you can't trust men to be smart _

_I need the help from one to go and break her heart. _

_There's a slither of ice that I sense inside you, _

_and with a snap I could make you a giant mess! _

_But I'll take advantage of your coldness, so turn that evil into boldness,_

_profess your love and let it flower like winter cress! _

_Then let go! Let her go! _

_Let her love you to the core then break her with malevolence! _

_Let her go! Let her go! _

_When a heart lays cracked and shattered it can't put up a defense! _

_Then she'll finally know my pain, and soon my trust'll be regained, _

_she'll think that I'm the only one that can heal her forlorn pain! _

_I'll put lies inside that hollowed heart, then I'll tear it apart! _

_SHE'LL LET GO!_

After Elsa's song, she has ice guards at everyone's home and around the castle. She and Hans sat on the throne of her parents and smiles at their accomplishment.

* * *

Kristoff: come on Anna

She doesn't answer him.

Kristoff: Anna….

Anna: what was I thinking

Kristoff: huh

Anna: killing Elsa. Did i really think it would work. I'm just not the cold hearted.

Kristoff: I know you're upset but we can't just sit here Anna.

He keeps trying. He then takes out a pick and hits it against the ice.

Anna: what's the point

Kristoff: why are you giving up

He keeps trying. Then he stops and sits down with her.

Kristoff: maybe there is no point. I just want it to be over.

Anna: me too….. I'm sorry I dragged you along

Kristoff: Anna its fine.

Anna moved closer to him.

Anna: Kristoff

Kristoff: yeah?

Anna: I know its been hard, but I really do appreciate you. I ummm, know this isn't the time but, I feel like I should do this before we… you know…

She leans into him as she was going to kiss him. He leaned to her too but he stopped

Kristoff: Elsa froze my heart

Anna stopped and moved back.

Anna: huh

Kristoff: we she fired at you, I pushes you out the way but I uh… got hit. I just think you should know, I don't want to leave you and you have no reason why I left

Anna: no... No stop!

Kristoff: I just don't want to leave you like the way people left me. I don't want you to be get hurt like me.

There was a moment of silence. Anna was just staring at the block of ice that was keeping them in. She takes Kristoff's ice pick and started hitting it against the ice. She kept hitting it and hitting it until she made a hole in the wall. She continued to hit it until it was big enough for them to go through.

Anna: I'm glad i brought an ice harvester with me.

She looked back at Kristoff who is still sitting on the ground.

Anna: come on Kristoff, you can't wait to die. You have to fight it.

He looked back at her then he smiled. He gets up.

Kristoff: you're right. ugh can't believe a princess just had to man me up

Anna: then who will

Kristoff: lets get out here!

They made it out the castle.

Kristoff: Sven! Sven!

Sven appears.

Kristoff: alright good boy. Lets make our way back to Arendelle.

Kristoff and Anna get on Sven and ride back to Arendelle.

* * *

Once they got to Arendelle, they notice it looked more frozen than usual.

Kristoff: she's making the temperature drop even faster.

Anna: good thing we know where she is

Kristoff: where

Anna: she's in the throne room.

Kristoff: the castle might be heavily guarded.

Anna: i know a secret way in.

Anna and Kristoff make their way through the back and inside the castle. They try to look for the throne room. She can see Elsa and Hans.

Elsa: throw anything that belongs to Anna away.

Anna decides to just barg in there without even discussing a plan.

Anna: freeze!

Elsa: oh I'm already doing it sweetie. You must have some guts coming back. You are impressing me more and more.

Anna: I'm not going to let you hurt anymore people.

Elsa: so what are you waiting for? Shoot me.

Anna: fine.

She fires an arrow shot but she aims it at Hans instead of Elsa. She hit Hans in the arm. Elsa was shocked on what Anna did. Because she wasnt paying attention, Anna takes a torch and holds it close Elsa. It was weakening her.

Kristoff comes out to tie Hans up.

Anna: now that i have your attention! Take back the winter.

Elsa: oh you'll like wouldn't you

Anna: do it!

Elsa: Anna, I will never do what you ask me. Even if I do bring back summer, you're just going to be alone again.

Anna: what do you mean?

Elsa: I think a frozen heart should be freezing by now

Anna quickly looks back at Kristoff and she sees him holding his heart.

Kristoff: ah!

He started to scream in pain. He dropped to his knees. Anna was going to run to him but Elsa froze one of her foot to the ground.

Anna: Kristoff!

Anna grabbed the pick and started to break her self off. But she still had to watch Kristoff die.

Anna: Kristoff!

Kristoff fell to ground on his back and took his last breath and died.

Anna: NOOOO! Kristoff! Kristoff!

* * *

To be continued…

Only 1 more chapter left! To her the song evil Elsa song go to track/they-let-go-evil-elsa

Or search it up on youtube. Its not my song by the way. But I felt like it fits, so I put it in. Sorry if it feels rushed, i just really need to get this done.


	12. Warm Heart-Ending

**Alright guys, its the final chapter. Please read my authors note at the end. Please and thank you! Sorry if there is a typo

* * *

Anna: Kristoff!

Anna shouts from a distance just watching Kristoff freeze internally and die. She kept trying to break ice that was on her leg. Once she finally got free, she quickly ran to Kristoff.

Anna: Kristoff!? Kristoff please wake up! Please say something! I can't lose you Kristoff. Please come back to me.

Anna starts to cry as she holds on to Kristoff's body.

Elsa: aww he died. How do you feel Anna

Anna: how could you!

Elsa: it was part of the plan.

Anna: to kill someone! I love him!

Elsa: no. Around town they have been saying beware the frozen heart. People haven't realized how powerful ice is, it can take on anything. You always had this warmth in your heart. The warmth that was supplied by your parents. They always loved you more than me.

Anna:

thats not true

Elsa: it is true. Thats why I had to get rid of them. No one should ever underestimate the power of ice and snow.

Anna: what! You killed them!

Anna starts to cry more.

Anna: what are you! you're not even human!

Elsa: I thought the death of your parents will bring you down. But you still had this warm spirit inside you. I knew for a fact when you met Kristoff, I knew that you two will fall in love. I sensed that Kristoff had a cold heart though, a heart that was soon to be warmed by yours. But then I thought about it. A warm heart can always be turned cold. With Kristoff's death, it leaves you broken…. in the cold. The more sadder you get, the more powerful I am. Don't worry Anna, I'll keep Kristoff with my other frozen people.

Anna starts to get angry, she gets up and takes Hans sword and points it at him.

Elsa: what are you doing

Anna: I'll kill him

Elsa: wow, thats very dark of you. thats actually crazy

Anna: people do crazy things when they're in love.

Elsa: fine. kill him

Hans: what?

Elsa: I know you can't do it. You dont really know him.

Anna thought of her words and puts the sword down.

Anna: you're right. I dont know him. But….

She raises the sword again but this time at Elsa.

Anna: I know YOU! I know you're an evil person. Someone who kills innocent people. Its over Elsa.

Anna swings the sword at her at her. Elsa dodges it and tries to create ice blocks to get in Anna's way. Anna keeps pursuing her. Anna swings the sword again and it swipes Elsa on the side of her face. Elsa is shocked as she touches her face.

Elsa: my flawless face! how dare you

Elsa creates a blizzard inside the palace so it could set Anna back. Anna shields her eyes so she is able to see. She held the sword tight and keeps going towards Elsa. She spots Elsa and takes the sword and stabs her in the heart with it. The blizzard stop. Elsa falls to the ground holding her chest.

Elsa: love will thaw…

Those were Elsa's final words. She dies. Anna looks at the blood on the sword, she quickly drops it.

Anna: what did I do? what did i do?

She said to herself. Something caught her attention outside. She went to the window. She noticed that the ice and snow was going away. It wasnt melting but it was just removing it self from the surface and flowing into the sky. By killing Elsa, it broke the curse. Flowers started to bloom once again. The sky was back to blue instead of grey.

In Elsa's ice castle, the people's hearts that were frozen her started to wake up. Their hearts were thawed. They were happy as they were leaving the castle.

Anna looked back to see Kristoff waking up.

Anna: Kristoff!

Kristoff:... Anna?

Anna: Kristoff!

Anna runs to him and gives him a hug.

Anna: Kristoff! you're alive! I thought I lost you

Kristoff: how did I-

Anna: I had to do it. I had to kill my sister.

Kristoff: oh Anna.

He hug her back.

Kristoff: I'm sorry.

Anna: she left me no choice. She's not my sister. I'm just glad your okay

Kristoff: me too

Anna and Kristoff lean in for a kiss but was interrupted when Kai comes in.

Kai: Anna!

Anna: Kai!

They run to each other and hugged.

Kai: I'm happy you're okay. I saw your note and I- Well your back.

Sven also comes running in. He runs to Kristoff and starts licking his face.

Kristoff: good to see you too buddy.

Kristoff gets up and then he walks over to Anna to kiss her.

Kristoff: i just didn't want to get interrupted again.

Anna smiles and she kisses him back.

Later on that day the guards took Hans away and locked him. The town of Arendelle was happy again to be in normal weather, especially after some many years. Anna went on outside to see the people. Although Anna is still upset about Elsa, she knew she had to put it aside for the safety of her people.

Months later, after the curse was broken. Kristoff manages to get his job back as an ice harvester. Also Kristoff and Anna lived happily ever after.

The end….

* * *

******I hope you guys enjoyed. It did take me a while but… i got it done. So now I move back to doing small fanfictions on tumblr. Whenever I have a blog story, I'll post it here. Thats probably won't be till Once Upon a time. Anyways… I do work on original stories, might make a tumblr blog for it. Its called Lost and Found. Its about a princess named Layla, befriends a boy when they are 6 years that got separated at age 15. They meet again 7 years later. Her friend Leon becomes a pirate and she follows him on a pirate adventure to find lost treasure. Pretty corny summary but I was just thinking of what disney can do for their disney princess movie. It would be, she can be the 2nd African American princess. And first princess to have 2 different eye color! I know Moana is next but yeah…. See ya fictionreaders!


End file.
